Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter SP1
"Special One-Shot" is a special 34-page chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga. It was printed in Japanese in the August 2014 issue of V Jump, released on June 21, 2014, and in English in the December 29, 2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. This chapter serves as an epilogue to the manga's events. Summary Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Koyo Hibiki The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Jaden controls "Masked Hero Gust" (1500/1600) and one Set card. Koyo controls "Elemental Hero Ocean" (1500/1200). Summons "Masked Hero Blast".]] Koyo's turn Koyo attacks "Gust" with "Ocean", but Jaden activates his Set "Mask Change", sending "Gust" to the Graveyard to Transformation Summon "Masked HERO Blast" (2200/1800); its effect activates, halving the ATK of "Ocean" (Note: the current ATK of "Ocean" is not shown; it is possible that its ATK was increased by a card effect previously). A replay occurs, and Koyo opts not to attack. Koyo activates "Polymerization", using "Elemental HERO Woodsman" in his hand and "Ocean" in his field to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Terra Firma" (2500/2000). He Sets a card. Jaden's turn Jaden activates "Mask Change II"; he discards "Masked Hero Dusk Crow" and Tributes "Blast" to Transformation Summon "Masked Hero Divine Wind" (2700/1900). He attacks "Terra Firma" with "Divine Wind", but Koyo activates his Set "Element Counter", negating the attack and inflicting 1000 damage to Jaden since he has "Ocean" and "Woodsman" in his Graveyard (Jaden 4000 → 3000). Jaden Sets a card. Koyo's turn Koyo activates "Miracle Fusion", banishing "Ocean" and "Woodsman" in his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Gaia" (2200/2600); its effect activates, halving the ATK of "Divine Wind" (2700 → 1350) and gaining the same amount of ATK (2200 → 3550). Koyo attacks "Divine Wind" with "Gaia", but Jaden activates his Set "Emergency Bulkhead", which prevents the destruction of "Divine Wind" and makes Koyo only be able to attack with one monster this turn (Jaden 3000 → 800). Koyo Sets a card. During the End Phase, the ATKs of "Gaia" and "Divine Wind" return to their original values. Jaden's turn Jaden activates "Mask Charge", adding "Masked Hero Dusk Crow" and "Mask Change" from his Graveyard to his hand. He Normal Summons "Masked Hero Ray" (1800/200) and activates "Mask Change", sending it to the Graveyard to Transformation Summon "Masked Hero Koga" (2200/1800). Since Koyo controls 2 monsters, "Koga" gains 1000 ATK (2200 → 3200). Jaden attacks "Terra Firma" with "Koga", but Koyo activates his Set "Higher Dimension Guard", banishing "Gaia" in order to protect "Terra Firma" from destruction this turn (Koyo 4000 → 3800). Jaden activates "Instant Mask Change", sending "Dusk Crow" from his hand to the Graveyard to Transformation Summon "Masked Hero Shadow Demon" (2800/1200). Jaden attacks "Terra Firma" with "Shadow Demon" (Koyo 3800 → 3500), and next with "Divine Wind" (Koyo 3500 → 3300). Koyo's turn Koyo Sets 1 card. Jaden's turn Jaden attacks "Terra Firma" with "Divine Wind", but Koyo activates his Set "Element Fusion", using "Terra Firma" and his banished "Woodsman" and "Ocean" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Core" (2700/2200). A replay occurs and Jaden opts not to attack. Jaden Sets 1 card. Koyo's turn Koyo attacks and destroys "Divine Wind" with "Core", with the effect of "Core" doubling its ATK during the battle (2700 → 5400); Jaden activates his Set "Residual Reflection", reducing all damage he takes this turn to 0. The second effect of "Core" activates, destroying "Koga" and "Shadow Demon". Jaden's turn Jaden activates "Duel", making both players' hands 6. He Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200). Next, Jaden activates "Polymerization", using "Masked Hero Bassols" and "Masked Hero Inferno" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Contrast Hero Chaos" (3000/2600). The rest of the Duel is not shown. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.